The Abduction Anomaly
by XxSaDiAxX
Summary: As Halo night fails to take place that night after a lengthy conversation with Leonard, Sheldon decides to go and watch a film, without knowing he was never going to reach his destination but would be abducted by a mysterious person lurking in the shadow.
1. The Abduction Anomaly

**A/N: Right well this is my first ever Big Bang Theory fan fiction, go easy on my but please do R&R it would mean a lot. Its basically about Sheldon being abducted****….dun dun DUN! So yeah I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to my very own Sheldon and Leonard, without them this story would not be possible You know who you are **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Big Bang theory, and have no idea whether the science used in this fan fiction is pure kafuffle.**

The Abduction Anomaly

"That's my spot" said Sheldon as he walked into the apartment to find Penny and Leonard cuddling up on his spot on the sofa.

"Can't you sit somewhere else"

"No." said Sheldon abruptly shaking his head

"Ah come on Shelly let us have our fun" said Penny batting her eyelashes at him

"Ok. It seems you have mistaken me with someone else you see my reasons for believing this are, point a I do not and have never agreed with any public displays of affection, it makes me uncomfortable. Point b I am a well respected theoretical physicist going by the name of Sheldon Lee Cooper and I do not appreciate your nickname of 'Shelly'. It undermines me. Point c, its Halo night tonight, and without me sitting in my spot, I will not be playing at my full potential, therefore lowering any chances of us ever of reaching The M aw and lord knows you could never reach it without my full potential. Speaking of Halo night where are Raj and Wolawitz?"

"Well Howard has to go with his mother to get her feet rubbed, and Raj is waiting on a web chat with his parents" said Leonard playing with Penny's hands.

"And that's why they failed to attend Halo night! How are we ever supposed to reach the end of the game if everyone keeps failing to attend" said Sheldon staring quizzically at Leonard. Sheldon disliked change. When no-one answered he carried on: "Well what am I supposed to do tonight, we can't continue Halo without them and it would be foolish to let Penny play, and I can't merely use the time for anything else. I finished my diagram for the molecular integrity of fossilised iron yesterday and I'd be senseless to start observing the effects of magnesium added to sulphates as opposed to sulphites until I am fully prepared which at the earliest won't be until tomorrow evening."

"Is he still speaking English or has he changed his language again?" said Penny to Leonard still failing to get up from Sheldon's spot.

"Sheldon, why don't you just go down to the comic book store?" said Leonard

Sheldon looked taken aback for a moment at this then replied shortly after "I couldn't do that, it's not Wednesday although I do hear they have a special addition of Flash but that would result in me being less enthusiastic about Wednesday."

"There must be something you can do" said Leonard now playing with a strand of Penny's hair

"Ooh you should go shopping, there's a sale in Bloomingdales you could do with a new suit" said Penny

"That's absurd I already have a perfectly fine suit, any other _good _suggestions?"

"Well there is that new alien film at the movie theatre you know about the invasion in 2010" said Leonard

"As ridiculous, moronic and meaningless that film would be I have been wanting to watch it for some time….care to drive me there?"

"It's only two blocks from here!"

"Which is a considerable distance" said Sheldon "And in this day and age who knows what dangers may befall me.

"Sheldon I'm not driving you" said Leonard bluntly

"Fine but if I'm ambushed by teenagers or eaten alive by stray dogs on your head be it".

"Sheldon the worst thing that could happen to you is you could choke on a piece of popcorn" said Leonard

Even this thought seem to trouble Sheldon.

"You have no way of knowing that that could be the worst of what happens to me_"

"Sheldon just go, have fun, and when you get back don't tell me what happens in the film"

At this Sheldon turned away and left the apartment closing the door behind him.

As Sheldon walked down the street he was mentally preparing himself for what to do if he did just happen to choke on a piece of popcorn deciding that he would definitely take an isle seat and have a message typed into his phone writing his whereabouts and the fact that he was chocking, which would be ready to send to Leonard and the emergency services at the push of a button.

That's when he heard it, a faint rustling sound behind him to the far left, he steered his head around to find there was nothing there in the darkness, concluding that it was either the wind or he had let his imagination run havoc.

Which is why when he heard it again he chose to ignore it until he heard a faint breathing.

As he turned to see who was behind him he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and all plunged into darkness.

**And that****'s the end, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter coming soon **

**Yours XxSaDiAxX**


	2. The Dalek Demoralization

**A/N: A continuation of The Abduction Anomaly, Enjoy R&R**

**Thanks to my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with The Big Bang theory, and still have no idea whether the science used in this fan fiction is pure kafuffle. Maybe I should like rent a scientist…can I do that? :p**

The Dalek Demoralization

Where am I? said Sheldon as he awoke with what was presumably the worst headache he'd ever had. All that answered him was a small snigger somewhere in the darkness.

"I should warn you not only is kidnapping illegal, it is also very frowned upon" said Sheldon straining to make sense of all the darkness.

The voice that answered him was that of an electronic voice changer, assuming the voice of none other than the Dalek from Dr Who.

"Really….Oh dear…well maybe we should let you go?" said the humoured robotic voice.

"I don't take kindly to sarcasm"

Sheldon heard another snigger and silence fell once again, this meant he could take in what was going on. He had been walking to the theatre, when he'd heard something behind him, then after a sharp pain he remembered nothing. Now he was in a very dark room. Sheldon continued thinking which was hard as his head continued to pound with pain.

This must be a cellar of some sort thought Sheldon to himself, it had to be, there's barely any light, and the kidnapper, he must know the kidnapper otherwise what would be the point of using a voice changer, he very much doubted the voice changer was just for comic effect. He tried to move but found that he was bound (lying down) to some sort of hardwood. He started to panic, thinking of ways to escape but with barely any sight let alone any way for him wiggle his fingers let alone move he opted for talking again.

"Why am I here, why have you bought me here, what could you possibly want from me" said Sheldon

This time he heard whispers. So the kidnapper was not lone. Sheldon waited for the answer but to no avail.

"I assume you want me for my intellect" said Sheldon

"Your crazy" said the Dalek voice

"I am not crazy my mother had me tested"

"Of course she did, no Sheldon we didn't have you kidnapped for your intellect"

"I find it very hard to focus on what your saying with that disorientating voice"

Silence fell again so Sheldon asked another question.

"What time is it?"

"4"

"What kind of answer is that to my question, are you planning on telling me whether its ante meridian

time or post meridiem"

"In English?"

"It only makes sense that I should have to dumb myself down for my kidnapper, AM or PM Einstein?" said Sheldon a slight annoyance behind his voice

"AM"

"AM!" said Sheldon, well surely someone would notice his absence by now. Although he would probably not be discovered as missing until morning.

"That's what I said" said the voice.

Why was the kidnapper not showing himself, did this mean he was going to be let out? That would be the only plausible reason, why else would the kidnappers want to protect their identititys.

"Why won't you show me who you are?"

"We will"

"When do you plan on doing that, and also I have a very important meeting today with my boss at Caltech"

"Soon" said the voice choosing to ignore the other half of Sheldon's question.

"Well what am I supposed to do until then, I hate wasting time and this is exactly that, it not like I can sleep"

Sheldon felt a blow to his head and then something trickling from where it hurt. He chose to be quiet, crying from the pain.

***4 hours later***

Sheldon could hear mumbling in front of him, he knew that talking could result in another blow to the head so he remained silent trying to pick up words being said.

"Is he dead, he can't be dead we need he to be alive"

Sheldon sensed someone walking over to him then felt a hand cover his mouth and nose. From the lack of oxygen Sheldon breathed in heavily.

"He's alive" said the voice

Sheldon realised that they were no longer using voice changers which was odd. They must think he's asleep.

"Wake him"

The voice that said this seemed very familiar to Sheldon, although he just couldn't place who it was. He didn't get that much of a chance to think about it either because the next thing he new was that ice cold water was being thrown onto him.

"AAAh!" he yelped

"Its time" said the familiar voice and with that the lights came on.

After the pitch black darkness, the white light that appeared blinded Sheldon, he blinked profusely and slowly images began to make themselves out to him.

In front of him stood four people.

Leonard Nimoy and to Sheldon's horror, Raj, Leonard and Howard.

He heard a hollow cough to his direct left. He quickly turned his head to see Stan Lee staring down at him.


End file.
